This invention relates in general to body and frame assemblies for vehicles. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved structure for a combined engine cradle and cross member structure for use with such a vehicular body and frame assembly.
Virtually all land vehicles in common use, such as automobiles, vans, and trucks, include a body and frame assembly which is supported upon a plurality of ground-engaging wheels by a resilient suspension system. The structures of known body and frame assemblies can be divided into two general categories, namely, separate and unitized. In a typical separate body and frame assembly, the structural components of the body portion and the frame portion are separate and independent from one another. When assembled, the frame portion of the assembly is resiliently supported upon the vehicle wheels by the suspension system and serves as a platform upon which the body portion of the assembly and other components of the vehicle can be mounted. Separate body and frame assemblies of this general type are found in most older vehicles, but remain in common use today for many relatively large or specialized use modern vehicles, such as large vans, sport utility vehicles, and trucks. In a typical unitized body and frame assembly, the structural components of the body portion and the frame portion are combined into an integral unit which is resiliently supported upon the vehicle wheels by the suspension system. Unitized body and frame assemblies of this general type are found in many relatively small modem vehicles, such as automobiles and minivans.
In both types of body and frame assemblies, it is known to provide a specialized structure for supporting the engine of the vehicle thereon. This engine support structure, which is commonly referred to as an engine cradle, is frequently embodied as a generally U-shaped member having a central portion and a pair of leg portions. Engine mount portions and body mount portions are formed at various locations on the engine cradle. The engine mount portions are provided for facilitating the connection of the engine to the cradle, while the body mount portions are provided for facilitating the connection of the cradle to the body and frame assembly. Usually, bolts or similar fasteners are used to provide the various connections between the engine, the cradle, and the body and frame assembly. Thus, the engine cradle securely supports the engine on the body and frame assembly of the vehicle during use.
When assembling the engine cradle with the remainder of the body and frame assembly, it is typical to orient the engine cradle such that the central portion of the U-shaped engine cradle is located at the front end of the assembly and the leg portions extend rearwardly therefrom. A separate cross member can be secured adjacent the rear end of the engine cradle, extending between the two leg portions to provide desirable lateral and torsional rigidity. It has been found that this engine cradle structure provides the maximum stiffness and rigidity at the front end thereof, where the central portion of the U-shaped engine cradle extends between the two leg portions. Although this structure has been found to be effective, it would be desirable to provide an improved structure for a vehicle frame assembly wherein the maximum stiffness and rigidity is provided at the junction of the U-shaped engine cradle with the remainder of the vehicle frame assembly.